Two Bosses, One Memorial
This is the sixth episode of Platinum: Zach's Nuzlocke. Plot The episode begins with Zach walking into Eterna Forest, Pluckerz by his side. Pluckerz: Hm... I wonder what we will find in here. Zach: Whatever it is, I'm gonna catch it! I don't have a bug OR a grass-type yet, and there are PLENTY of those in here. A green-haired woman suddenly runs up to him, an experssion of pure terror plain on her face. Zach: Whoa, what's the matter? Woman: T-Team Galactic... They rode through here, and stole a bunch of Pokemon from the trainers. Zach: That's terrible! Pluckerz, let's get those fools! Pluckerz: FUDGE YEAH! Woman: Th-They're in Eterna City! I wanna get there, but I'm too scared to go alone! Accompany me? Zach: Well... I should probably go alone, then- A message appears in front of him, saying "Cheryl joined you!" Zach: ...Your name is Cheryl? Cheryl: Yup. What's yours? Zach: Zach. Or Zachary. Preferably Zach. Pluckerz: COME ON, WE'VE GOTTA CATCH TEAM GALACTIC! Zach and Cheryl run ahead, with Pluckerz running slightly behind, when they see a Bidoof and a Budew. Zach: I WILL CATCH THE BUDEW! Cheryl: My Chansey is a great healer, but not good at attacking. Zach: Okay. Cheryl sends out Chansey, and Zach sends out Bruce. Zach: BRUCE, LET'S DO THIS! Bruce: Mmm... I can smell blood. THAT BIDOOF HAS TONS OF IT! Bruce lunges at Bidoof, and begins sucking its blood, and the Bidoof flees in terror. Cheryl: CHANSEY, EGG BOMB! Zach: Hey, don't- Chansey flings an egg at the Budew, and the egg explodes on contact. As the dust clears, all that's seen is a small, charred bud. Zach: YOU MURDERED MY ENCOUNTER! Cheryl: ...Oops? Zach: Now I STILL don't have a grass-type! Cheryl: Too bad. Let's get out of here! A bunch of trainers pop out in front of them. Trainers: Wanna battle? Cheryl: ...Dang... Zach: ...Really? 30 Minutes Later A bunch of Pokemon are seen fleeing to their Pokeballs, as the trainers run away in terror. Zach: Good job Bruce. That new Wing Attack of yours came in handy. Cheryl: That was... Terrifying. Bruce: No, it was a delicious feast! Now, to Eterna City! Zach: Let's go... I'm depressed from not having caught that Budew. Zach and Cheryl keep on walking, and near the end of the forest. Cheryl: We're almost out! Zach: ...Does something feel... Ominous, to you? Cheryl: It's probably the Old Chateu. It's an old, abandoned house, with terrifying creatures and unknown ghosts in it. Zach: ...That would explain a lot. Zach and Cheryl reach the end of the forest as Zach finishes his sentence. Cheryl: Well, looks like we're here! Thanks for the help! And now, for your reward... Zach: Reward? Pluckerz: Aww she's gonna give you a kiss. Cheryl hands him a bell. Zach: What's this? Cheryl: It'll increase your Pokemon's happiness while it's holding this item. Zach: Cool. Thanks. Pluckerz: ...I guess I was wrong for a change. Cheryl: And for your next reward... Zach: Another r- Cheryl kisses him hard on the lips, then walks away. Cheryl: Bye! Cheryl walks out of the forest. Zach: ..........I just got a kiss. FUDGE YEAH! Pluckerz: I knew you would! Zach: Time to go heal up everybody... Zach runs out of the forest, just to see a bunch of Fishermen staring at him. Pluckerz: ...I have a bad feeling about- Three of the Fishermen send out Pokemon, two of them sending out a Goldeen, the other one sending out six Magikarp. Zach: Hm... Bruce, why don't you have a little more fun? Bruce: YES! THIS WILL COMPLETELY INCREASE MY THIRST FOR BLOOD! Bruce flies at them, and rapidly uses Wing Attack, taking them all out with relative ease. Pluckerz: Congrats Bruce! Bruce: Now... I feel incredible power. Zach: You're only one level away from evolving! Let's go catch some new Pokemon, because I want something to replace that Budew. Zach and his Pokemon run into the Pokemon Center, heal up, then run to Route 211. Bruce: What will we find here, hmmmm? A Pokemon suddenly jumps up from behind Bruce, and its eyes glow blue, slamming Bruce into the ground without touching him. Zach: OH FUDGE, IT'S A MEDITITE! I HAVE... ONLY ONE POKEBALL! BRUCE, BITE! Bruce bites the Meditite, while Zach stuffs it into a Pokeball. Zach: I'll name you Palmesium. Palmesium teleports to Rowan's lab. Zach: Sweet! Let's heal up, then wreck the gym. Zach and his Pokemon run to the center, then Zach calls Rowan over the video phone TV thing. Rowan: Hello? Zach: I need to get Palmesium. I'm sending over Justine. Rowan: Understood. By the way, someone will be giving you the EXP Share soon. Rowan hangs up the video phone, and Zach puts Justine's Pokeball on a small device, which sends white lightning into the Pokeball, teleporting it and replacing it with another Pokeball. Zach: Palmesium. My first Fighting-type, and my first Psychic-type. A blue haired guy in a lab coat runs up to Zach. Guy: You Zach? Zach: Yeah. Guy: I'm an Aide from Rowan's lab. Take this EXP Share. The Aide hands it to him, then runs away. Zach: SWEET! Zach gives it to Palmesium. Palmesium: This is for me? Thank you, Zach. Zach: No problem. It'll give you EXP even if you don't battle. Palmesium: Interesting. Zach returns Palmesium, and runs to the gym, where all the girls look at him. Girl: Well, looks like we got a challenger. Everybody... Send out your Roselia. All the girls send out Roselia's. Zach: Bruce... Wing Attack. Bruce flies through all of them, cutting them to shreds. Zach: Now, where's the- ???: Gym Leader? Right here! A female with orange hair, kakhi pants, and a green cape which is tied to a green bra jumps in front of him. Zach: Gardenia? Gardenia: Yup! Now, let's battle! Zach: Bruce, you're up! Gardenia: Turtwig, time for you to shine! They both send out their respective Pokemon. Zach: Wing Attack! Bruce flies into Turtwig, bringing it down to 1/9 HP. Gardenia: Reflect! Turtwig puts up a light purple screen. Gardenia: Now, Super Potion! Gardenia heals up Turtwig, while Bruce uses Wing Attack again, bringing it down to 1/2 health. Zach: Fudge. WING ATTACK AGAIN! Gardenia: LEECH SEED! Turtwig lands a Leech Seed, as Bruce takes it out. Gardenia: You did well, Turtwig. Return! Gardenia returns her Turtwig, then sends out Cherrim. Gardenia: Would you like to switch? Zach: Yeah. Bruce, return! Zach returns Bruce, then sends out Starita. Starita: It's about time! Gardenia: Let's go for it Cherrim! Cherrim: Let's rip these opponents to shreds! Gardenia: You know... I kind of wish I could hear what Pokemon say. Zach: No... No you don't. Starita: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN JERK!? Zach: STARITA, WING ATTACK! Starita: Whatever, you jerk. Starita flies through Cherrim, then rests in front of him. Gardenia: NOOO! Return... Zach: Too easy. Gardenia returns Cherrim, then flings a Pokeball. Gardenia: Now, my ultimate Pokemon, Roserade! The Pokeball pops open, and an array of petals fly out of it, and they suddenly blow outward, as a tall Roserade stands there, malice glowing in its eyes. Zach: ...I have a bad feeling about this. Gardenia: Roserade, Stun Spore! Zach: Wing- Starita: I know the drill! Starita flies through the Stun Spore, and hits Roserade hard, bringing it to slightly above 1/2 HP. Gardenia: Magical Leaf! Roserade launches several glowing leaves, several of which go straight through Starita. Gardenia: CRITICAL HIT. Zach: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Starita: Ungh... Z-Zach... Zach: Starita, NO! Gardenia: Aw, is the little birdy hurt? Good. Roserade: Ha! Once again, the Grass outlives the Bird. Starita: N-No... Zach: Starita! Starita: I'm... Not... Going... DOWN. Roserade: What the- Starita suddenly flies into the air, and lunges at Roserade, its Wing Attack slicing open its stomach. Gardenia: NO! Zach: CRITICAL. FUDGING. HIT. Roserade: I have... Failed. Roserade falls, and is zapped back into its Pokeball. Zach quickly runs to Gardenia, snatches his badge, and carries Starita to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy: Oh my! It will be healed as quickly as possible! Nurse Joy carries Starita back into the Emergency Care room, and begins healing her up. Zach: I can't believe I let Starita come so close to death... Pluckerz: Yeah, neither can I. Why didn't you switch when you had the chance? Zach: I... I just thought Starita could hold her own. And then I forgot about the Paralysis, the fact she only had 7 HP left, and I just... I didn't think she would come so close to death. Pluckerz: That was too close, Zach. Too close. Zach: I get it, Pluckerz! Pluckerz: So uh... I think we'll need Justine if we wanna get to that giant building with the huge G on it. Zach: Right. I'll... I'll send Cryducky for Justine. Cryducky jumps out of his Pokeball. Cryducky: WAIT WHAT!? Zach: Sorry Cryducky. I really need Justine for this. Cryducky: YOU JERK! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! Zach: You're just going to Rowan's lab... Cryducky: I DON'T WANNA LEAVE! Zach: Return, Cryducky. Zach returns Cryducky to his Pokeball, and sends him to Rowan's lab, and takes Justine. Justine: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I'm back! Zach: Just so I can get into the Galactic Base. Justine: I'm still back! Zach presses a beige disc onto Justine's head, and Justine learns Cut. Justine: Yaaay! The Next Day Zach gets out of bed, stretching and yawning, fully dressed, and walks to the Emergency Care room, and retrieves Starita, who is lightly snoring. Nurse Joy: Zachary Wilson? Zach: Yeah? Nurse Joy: Starita is in dire condition. You probably shouldn't use her for a while. Zach: You're right... Thanks, Nurse Joy. Zach walks out, all of his Pokemon in their Pokeballs, and approaches the building. He then looks at a really small bonsai-looking tree. Zach: ...That's an extremely small tree. Zach walks past it, then gets slung in front of it. Zach: WHAT THE FUDGE!? Text appears in front of him. Text: YOU MUST CUT DOWN THESE TREES. Zach: They're so small I can walk OVER THEM. Text: YOU MUST CUT DOWN THESE TREES IN ORDER TO PROCEED INTO THIS BUILDING. Zach: FINE YOU JERK! JUSTINE, USE CUT! Justine hops out of her Pokeball, slices the Text in half, then slices all three trees in half. Zach: Thanks. Justine: No Problem! Justine hops back into her Pokeball, and Zach walks into the building. Zach: THIS is Galactic Base? A Galactic Grunt suddenly runs up to him. GG: ZACH, IT'S ME, LOOKER! I'M HERE TO HELP YOU TAKE DOWN THE GALACTIC GRUNTS! All the Galactic Grunts instantly run at him. Zach: LOOKER YOU IDIOT! Looker runs outside, leaving Zach to fight all the Grunts on his own. Zach: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE! All the Grunts send out their Pokemon. Zach: GO PLUCKERZ, BRUCE, AND BOULDEAR! Zach's three Pokemon loom in front of his enemies, before unleashing their fury, and destroying all the grunts. Bruce: I feel... Special. Pluckerz: Special? Bruce: Yeah! I'm... I'm... Bruce glows a dark blue, then slowly turns into a Golbat. Zach: HOLY FUDGE BRUCE EVOLVED! Bouldear: FUDGE YEAH! Suddenly, a woman with light pink hair jumps in front of them. ???: Hello. You must be Zach. I've heard a lot about you from Mars. Zach: Ungh, another Commander? What's your name, Pluto? ???: Actually, my name is Jupiter. Prepare to face extinction! Go, Zubat! Zach: ...A Zubat? Really? Bouldear, wreck this thing with Rock Throw. Bouldear: With pleasure! Bouldear picks up a chunk of the floor, and hurls it at Zubat, doing 1/2 HP. Jupiter: Big mistake. Giga Drain. Zach: WAIT, WHAT!? Zubat: MWAHAHAHAHA! Zubat unleashes a ray of green orbs that attach to Bouldear, and drain away its health. Bouldear: Z-Zach... Zach: BOULDEAR, NO! Bouldear begins to crumble, and falls apart. Zach: BOULDEAAAAAAAAAAAR! Jupiter: Heheh... Told you. Zach: YOU... JERK... Jupiter: Heh... Heh? Zach's eyes turn pure malice. Zach: BRUCE, GET OUT THERE AND MURDER THIS IDIOT. Jupiter: H-Hey now! Bruce flies out of his Pokeball, and uses Wing Attack, slicing Zubat in half. Jupiter: Fine! Go, Skuntank! Jupiter sends out a large Skunk-like Pokemon, which instantly attempts to use Poison Gas on Bruce. Zach: WING ATTACK! REPEAT UNTIL IT'S DEAD! Bruce flies through Skuntank, cutting it in half after three tries, and Jupiter flees in terror. Zach: Bouldear... Zach falls to his knees, crying. Zach: Another one... Dead... Pluckerz: Z-Zach...? Zach: First Cuddles... Now Bouldear... Bruce: Zach, we must go on. Zach: I know but... After all this...? Pluckerz: Come on Zach, we can do this. Zach stands up, his legs wobbling. Bruce: We can do this, Zach. Zach: Yeah... Let's do this. The End Category:Episodes